The Secret of the Universe
by Natural Born Charmer
Summary: Curiosity kills. So one day, while playing Truth or Dare, Yusuke decided to ask Botan a delicate question that has been making everyone in the gang wonder. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or any characters in the anime. They all belong to Yoshiro Togashi, and I only own the fic.

**Summary:** Curiosity kills. So one day, while playing Truth or Dare, Yusuke decided to ask Botan a delicate question that has been making everyone in the gang wonder. One shot. KB.

- - - - - - - - - -

**The Secret of the Universe**

"Ok, Botan! Truth or Dare?" Yusuke Urameshi shouted to a blue-haired girl wearing a pink kimono. Botan put her index finger on her chin, and tilted her head to the side as if thinking.

"Hmm... that's a toughie! But, I'm going to say... truth!" She answered, flashing everyone inside the circle a big grin.

"She always chooses truth," Murmured an orange-haired boy sitting next to Yusuke. A brunette cleared her throat, and nudged the carrot-top in the ribs. "Alright, Botan... tell me," The brown-haired boy paused for dramatic effect. "Are you still a virgin?" Urameshi finally asked, smiling widely at everyone. An indignant gasp was heard from the bluenette, while an incredulous one was heard from Yusuke's girlfriend, Keiko.

A red-head sitting on the couch, quietly reading an old book, looked up and stared at the small circle a few ways from him. Even the small youkai in black sitting quietly on the windowsill looked away from the window, and stared at the group.

"Yusuke!" Botan exclaimed, "I won't justify that question with an answer!" She proclaimed, crossing her arms in front of her, frowning and pouting.

"I don't see anything wrong with the question." Said another woman in the circle as she filed her nails. Another indignant gasp was heard from the Grim Reaper. "Shizuru! Of all people!"

"Aww... come on, Botan! This is Truth or Dare! You're supposed to answer whether you like it or not!" The tall, orange-haired reasoned, standing up from his sitting position.

"A-ano, I think... Botan doesn't have to answer the question if she doesn't want to." Offered a shy ice-maiden with long light green hair. The orange head turned to the shy girl, and took her hand.

"I agree with you, my lovely Yukina." He said happily, eyes twinkling at the sight of the girl. Yukina only blushed at the man's sudden display of affection.

"Hn. Hypocrite," The black-clad youkai whispered as he looked back outside the window. The red-haired kitsune heard this and chuckled lightly.

"Thank you, Yukina. And no, Kuwabara! That's for me to know, and for you two," She rebutted, poking Yusuke on his temple, "To not even think about!" Botan finished.

The red-head, Kurama, sighed quietly, and went back to his book. He silently congratulated himself for turning down their offer to play this game. It was a boring Saturday afternoon, so the great Yusuke Urameshi called in everyone to get together in Genkai's temple for some, what he proudly dubbed as, "fun and games." The kitsune felt his youkai friend, Hiei, staring at him from behind, but he ignored it and resumed his reading.

"No. I won't change the ques--" He was interrupted when his girlfriend, Keiko, slapped him on the face. "Change the question, Yusuke! Your question was very inappropriate and uncalled for!" She shouted.

"Urghhh... I hate it when you do that!" Yusuke said, massaging his tomato-red cheeks. "Fine... new question, let me think…" He said, cupping his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Ok, here's a good one!" The boy announced gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

"Botan, what's the size of your...?" He asked, pointing Botan's chest with a tilt of the head, raising his eyebrows inquisitively. The deity gasped again, and for the second time that day, Keiko slapped Yusuke. Hard.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted childlishly. "What was that for?"

"Is it really that hard for you to ask an un-perverted question?" Botan asked, nodding her head disapprovingly from left to right. Yusuke answered her with a glare.

"Here, Botan. Let me ask you the question." Keiko said sympathetically, sitting back down. "Botan, tell me. Do you like... Koenma?" She asked. Botan blushed furiously, and looked away from the rest of the group. Kurama shifted uncomfortably on the couch. He had been stuck on the same page for five minutes now, and this, for someone like him is very unusual. His uncomfortable state did not go unnoticed by the bandana-wearing demon on the windowsill.

"No excuses this time. You have to answer this question," Shizuru said, blowing her filed nails, and then looking at it.

"Fine!" Botan huffed, pouting. "To answer your question... no, I don't like Koenma."

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked, staring dumbly at the Deity of Death.

"Because... he's my _boss_!" The bluenette answered simply.

"How old are you, Botan?" Yusuke suddenly asked, frowning.

"Hey! I thought only one question per turn!" Botan said, pouting once again.

"Well, we're not playing Truth or Dare anymore," He replied smugly.

"Really? Says who?" Snapped Botan.

"Says _me_!" Yusuke snapped back. "Now answer my question!" Yusuke demanded.

Botan sighed, waiting for Keiko or Shizuru or even Yukina to tell Yusuke that the question is unfair. "Let me think, I don't really now. It's been a long time!" The deity sighed, massaging her temples and trying to remember, but after a long pause she finally answered, "I've lived for about a millennium, I think. Give or take a few centuries."

"So... you're like, a hundred years old or something?" Yusuke asked, scratching his chin.

"More like a thousand, but yeah, I'm _that_ old..." Botan answered quietly as she looked at all her friends inside the circle. There was a moment of silence as everyone took turns looking at each other. Kurama cleared his throat as he turned the page for the first time in ten minutes.

"Oh, wow! Would you look at the time? I have to get going!" Botan said, breaking the silence as she stood up from the circle. "It really is true that time flies when you're having fun!" She added, walking out of the living room. The other girls followed her to the door and the boys heard their goodbyes from the living room. Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina returned after a few minutes, but the ice maiden remained by the living room entrance.

"Do any of you want some tea?" She asked.

"Sure, I'd love some, Yukina." Keiko chirped.

"I'll help you serve tea, my dearest Yukina!" Kuwabara said suddenly, Hiei's death glare went unnoticed.

"No, no... please! I don't want you to help me. You're a guest, Kuwabara-kun." Yukina answered.

"Oh, alright," Kuwabara said finally giving up, and with that said Hiei went back to looking outside the window. Yukina quietly left.

"That was weird," Yusuke said, finally opening his mouth after Botan's abrupt departure. He stood up from the floor and sat himself next to the reading Kurama.

"Why do you say that? You did ask her a lot of awkward questions, Yusuke." Keiko reasoned, putting down her cell phone, and looking at her boyfriend.

Yusuke snickered, "You wanna know why I asked her if she's still a virgin?" The brunette's shoulders sagged and she gave Yusuke a bored look. Kurama furtively glanced at the snickering teen from the corner of his eyes. "Go on, go ahead! Someone ask me why I asked her that question!" The delinquent urged nobody in particular.

"Ok, why'd you ask her if she's still a virgin, Yusuke?" Kuwabara asked curiously. Yusuke continued to snicker, a naughty glint on his big, brown eyes.

"I saw her in the park yesterday," Yusuke chuckled.

Keiko rolled her eyes, "That doesn't really answer the question,"

"I know, I know! You didn't even let me finish, Keiko!" He answered quickly. "Well, ok, as I was saying... I saw her in the park, but she wasn't alone!" Everyone in the living room looked at Yusuke, urging him to continue with their eyes. Kurama shifted on the couch as he turned another unread page. The kitsune can imagine Hiei's smug little smirk right now. Shizuru who had been looking for split ends on her long brown hair looked up and stared at Yusuke while Keiko was all ears. Yukina returned with a tray of tea, and was surprised to see everyone quiet.

"And if you think that's surprising, guess what Botan and this mystery guy were doing when I saw them?" He paused, "They were making out!" Yusuke finished, grinning triumphantly.

"Oh! My! God! Did you see who she was with?" Keiko asked excitedly, almost screaming.

"Nah... They were on the shady part of the park. You know, that part with lots and lots of trees, so it was pretty damn dark, and I was standing real far. I only knew it was Botan because of the blue hair and pink kimono." Yusuke replied thoughtfully, knitting his thick, black eyebrows. "I was going to walk a little bit closer, when you rudely pulled me away!" He finished childishly.

"You should have told me!" His girlfriend replied shrilly. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Botan has finally found a boyfriend! I'm so happy for her!" The girl jumped up and down, matching Botan's perky attitude. Kurama cleared his throat for the second time, closed his book, looked at his wristwatch, and then stood up.

"I have to go," He said abruptly.

"But, Kurama-san! You haven't even touched your tea..." Yukina called after the red-head.

"Thank you, Yukina, but unfortunately, I really have to go," Kurama said politely.

"Where ya goin'?" Yusuke asked, pouring tea on his small cup.

Kurama only smiled, "Homework,"

"B-but, Kurama!" Yusuke protested over Keiko's sugar-high screaming while Shizuru attempted to calm down the girl, but to no avail. Hiei glared at Kuwabara as he continues to compliment Yukina, both too engrossed in each other's company to notice Hiei's death glares.

With one last wave, Kurama left Genkai's temple. Once done climbing down the long stairs, Kurama walked to the direction that would take him to the local park.

As he reached the crowded park, he made his way to a dark area filled with thick trees. In the middle of the thick foliage, stood a girl, her back turned to him. Kurama quickly and quietly walked towards her, making sure she didn't sense his presence. Once closer to her, the kitsune thief wrapped his arms around her waist, which made her squeak and turn around.

"Kurama," She sighed quietly, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck. "You scared me."

"It's nice to see you too, Botan." He whispered on her ear, making her squirm in his embrace.

"What took you?" The blue-haired deity asked, her amethyst eyes meeting the emerald eyes of her lover.

"Hmm... I just heard a very interesting story from Yusuke," Kurama continued to whisper, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh really? What about?" She asked, giggling.

"He said that he saw you here in the park yesterday; having a good time with a certain someone," The kitsune answered, his hand massaging Botan's small back. "What's his name?" He continued, his other hand stroking Botan's cheek.

"Yeah... who could that be? I think I forgot his name..." Botan joked, as she felt Kurama's mouth close on a small bite wound located on the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Did he see you?" She asked, gasping as Kurama sucked on her wound.

"No," Came Kurama's muffled answer.

"They're going to find out sooner or later, anyway," The Deity of Death reasoned, her arms around Kurama's neck tightening. "Want to get out of here?" Botan asked, as Kurama finally looked at her. "I have a busy day planned for us," She continued flirtatiously, her candy colored eyes glinting with mischief. "Come on, let's go," She urged, entwining her small hands with Kurama's, and tugging him away.

"I really like the sound of that," Kurama said quietly, licking his lips, as he followed his mate out of the park.

**The End.**

- - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Babblings:**

Tee Hee... I hope you all enjoyed that. Thank you all for reading, and please leave a review. It would be very much appreciated.

_NO FLAMES_, but I do accept _NICE_ constructive criticisms. I apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes! I have no spell check because I don't have Microsoft Word. Anyway, holla back!

_(Improved and edited: 09/12/08)_


End file.
